Madness
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Kau dilahirkan tanpa apa pun, dan nanti pun kau akan mati tanpa membawa apa-apa. Mengapa kau harus merasa kehilangan jika kurenggut segalanya darimu kini?" AU/Pirate!UK x UK/Maybe OOC/Attempt in making suspense


.

Pada suatu masa,

Akan ada masa dimana tak akan ada lagi yang namanya pagi.

Atau pun siang, apalagi malam.

Kisah ini, adalah sebuah kisah, mengenai seorang yang sangat, sangat kuat, dari suatu tempat yang bernama "Wonderland"

Di balik kedoknya yang merupakan seorang pembuat topi yang handal, ia merupakan seorang penyihir besar, jauh melampaui kemampuan Sang Ratu Hati.

Seorang yang mampu memantrai hari, sehingga ia bisa saja menciptakan dunia tanpa siang dan malam.

Namun ada sebuah mantera yang masih tak bisa ia dapatkan hingga sekarang ini.

Sebuah mantera yang terlampau kuat, yang konon, jauh disembunyikan dari tangan makhluk hidup mana pun, atau apa pun. Belum ada seorang yang mampu menguasai mantera ini, namun di kalangan penyihir, "Sihir" ini dipercaya ada dan "bisa didapatkan"

Yaitu "Hidup Sepanjang Masa"

Penyihir itu sangat terobsesi dengan mantera ini.

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk "mengontak" jasa seorang "Kelinci kurir." Kelinci Kurir ini adalah seorang yang mampu memberikan jawaban dan jalan akan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dunia ini. Jasa terlarang yang akan terus-menerus mengikat kontrak denganmu, bahkan hingga dirimu harus mati dank au lahir kembali dalam kehidupan lain, kontrak dengan "kelinci kurir" akan tetap berlaku dan tak bisa diputuskan, bagaimana pun caranya.

Tapi penyihir itu tak peduli.

Toh, ia akan hidup abadi, mengapa harus khawatir?

* * *

**Madness**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll_

_Walking with Shadows © Ben Myers_

**WARNING**

_Pirate!UK x UK/**(Maybe)**Physiological thriller/twisted/dark!fairytale concept/Extreme OOC/Fail horror/Fail suspense/un-beta-ed_

* * *

_Lantas, hingga mana harus kucari?_

_Aku ingin sekali mendapatkannya, apa pun resikonya._

_Sebab pada saat itulah…_

_Telah kukalahkan "Tuhan"_

* * *

**The Watermill Theatre**

**Newbury, United Kingdom**

**April 23rd, 2011**

Bagi dirinya, tak ada hal yang lebih menyusahkan ketimbang harus menghafal kira-kira 30 lembar lebih skrip drama. Siapa pula yang bisa hafal sebanyak itu, lagipula? Bahkan seorang pemain teater senior sekali pun juga pasti akan kelabakan jika dihadapkan pada sebuah buku-yang-terlihat-tipis-tapi-isinya-tak-terkira-banyaknya seperti buku di depannya saat ini. Sebuah skrip yang cukup tua yang… sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang tua juga.

_"Walking with Shadows," _sebuah karya drama yang teramat menengangkan dan menjadi favorit si alis tebal ini pada pementasan perdananya 10 tahun yang lalu. Tepat di teater ini pula.

Apa daya, bukanlah lagi favorit Arthur Kirkland ketika ia menjadi sang protagonist utama pria yang notabene, dialognya teramat banyak. Mana ia harus memainkan drama yang sama sepanjang seminggu berturut-turut dengan sehari dua kali _show_ pula...

Ia tak bisa lebih merasa lelah daripada ini lagi.

"Ah, Kākurando-_san_, anda terlihat lelah, ingin beristirahat dahulu?"

Sosok yang terlihat tenang namun berkharisma tersebut memanggil sang actor utama yang sejak tadi merasa depresi karena tak bisa memainkan skripnya dengan cukup baik ( Yah, setidaknya, itulah pendapat pribadinya, padahal banyak sekali para fans-nya yang menanti dirinya di pintu keluar ) dan kini berujung kelelahan. Mungkin segelas teh dari sang penata kostumnya tidak begitu buruk sebagai bentuk istirahat sesaat.

"Terima kasih," sosok _Briton_ itu menjawab dengan aksen khasnya yang kental. "Teh-mu memang selalu enak, Kiku."

"Anda terlalu memuji," laki-laki Asia tersebut berucap pelan, lalu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, "Bagaimana dengan latihan anda sendiri?"

"Tak begitu baik..."

Sosok pemuda berdarah Jepang bernama Honda Kiku ini tertawa pelan. Melihat wajah salah satu aktor terbaik dan paling enggan berbicara "Tak bisa" akan suatu hal yang diakibatkan karena depresi, membuat ini menjadi salah satu pemandangan memorial bagi Kiku yang sudah dekat dengan Kirkland muda sejak lama. Kedua matanya menatap pada sebuah jam dinding yang bertempat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Pementasan terakhir akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap," Kiku menepuk pundak sang aktor utama, "Berusahalah, anda sudah cukup banyak bermain untuk drama ini, pasti akan berjalan dengan baik."

Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, Arthur beranjak menuju panggung.

– ・–

**Wonderland**

**Another Dimension**

**Unknown Time**

"Ah, Ratu Hati memesan topi padaku~"

Gelak tawa yang cukup membahana dan mengesankan perangai sadisnya terdengar menggema dari sebuah ruangan dalam rumahnya. Ia menjilat beberapa tetes darah yang menghiasi belatinya, terus dijilat, seolah sedang mengulum permen yang rasanya tak tertahankan lezatnya. Mata hijau lumut yang menyorotkan sinar mata membunuh itu tersenyum puas, dan sesudahnya, mengambil sebuah kuas yang masih bersih.

"Ratu suka sekali pada warna merah, bagusnya mungkin dengan darah Dormouse."

Ia mencucukkan kuasnya pada sesosok yang tergeletak―mungkin sekarat―di depannya, yang dibanjiri dengan darah sang "Dormouse" sendiri. Sang pemilik rambut _sandy blonde_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari "Mad Hatter" tersebut, tertawa sadis. Sepertinya menumbangkan Dormouse berambut coklat tua tersebut menjadi suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi sang pembuat topi eksentrik yang satu ini.

Setelah dirasa mengambil cukup banyak 'cat merah,' sang Mad Hatter pun membawa sebuah topi yang ia buat dengan bentuk elegan, dan mengecat sebagian besar dari topi tersebut yang berwarna putih, sesuai dengan warna kesukaan Ratu Hati. Tangan-tangannya yang sepertinya diciptakan sedemikian rupa hanya untuk membuat topi yang indah, menari-nari dengan kuasnya dan beraksi untuk mengulum berbagai kreasi estetika dari satu warna merah.

"Ya, ya! Kalau seperti ini, masih kurang untuk Ratu-ku yang manis!"

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanahnya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang nampak usang dari atas meja yang penuh dengan perkamen-perkamen yang tertulis dengan tinta yang kian memudar juga. Ia kembali tersenyum sadis, sembari melempar perkamen-perkamen tersebut dari atas bukunya dan 0membuka lembaran-lembaran dalam buku itu yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri, "Hujan mawar..." ia bergumam, "Dibuat dengan unsur darah tikus murni, 10 kelopak mawar gelap dan..." Mad hatter pun terus-menerus membacanya, sembari mempersiapkan beberapa bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Oh tidak. Aku butuh setangkai mawar layu..."

Mad Hatter beranjak pergi dari ruangannya, dan kini, berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya ke taman kecil di belakang rumahnya. Rasanya demi mempercantik topinya saja, ia sudah merepotkan diri sedemikian rupanya...

Jika dikata dengan mudah, wujud fisik sang Mad Hatter adalah seorang dengan rambut _sandy blonde_. Proporsi tubuh yang kesannya tak begitu berotot, namun terbilang tegas, merupakan satu dari sekian hal yang membuat daya tariknya, selain daripada alisnya yang tebal. Dengan hiasan _eye-patch_ pada mata kanannya, juga dengan seringainya dan perawakannya yang sadis, membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh warga Wonderland, terkecuali oleh...

"Hei, Hatter!"

Sang March Hare, kelinci mesum itu.

"Hmph, rupanya kau, Kelinci Gila."

– ・–

**Newbury, United Kingdom.**

Deru tepuk tangan yang membahana di hall _theatre_ tersebut mengakhiri pertunjukkan terakhir dari Arthur dan tim-nya di waktu itu. Dari balik panggung terlihat Kiku yang tengah bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilan pertunjukkan Arthur, yang harus diakui, sangat bagus. Tak salah kalau ia menjadi salah satu aktor unggulan di _theatre_ ini. Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang memikat, apalagi yang kurang?

"Kerja bagus, Kākurando-_san_!" ia tersenyuum pada sang _Briton_ yang memasang wajah sedikit salah tingkah, "Anda pasti lelah. Mungkin anda tak masalah jika saya antar pulang, karena kebetulan rumah saya searah dengan rumah an―"

Namun sebelum sang keturunan samurai itu menyelesaikannya, terdengar dari ujung ruangan, suara seseorang berteriak memanggil nama sang _Englishman_ dengan lantang dan... sangat memalukan.

"ARTHUR!"

Dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Geez_, Alfred!" sang alis tebal memprotes dengan aksen _British_-nya yang kental, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari pula? Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu : Sopan Santunlah Sedikit! Perlikakumu itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan..."

"Siapa peduli?" sang _British-American_ yang berusia 17 tahun tersebut tertawa, memotong kata-kata kakak kandung berbeda ibu-nya ini, "Aku datang menjemputmu sekarang, dan..." kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, selagi mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang rapi, "Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga panjang umur selalu!"

Penasaran akan apa isi dari bungkusan yang diberi adiknya, akhirnya Arthur membuka bungkusnya dengan sedikit paksa. Harus ia akui bahwa bungkusan tersebut direkatkan sangat kuat. Betapa kebingungannya si Kirkland muda satu ini ketika ia melihat bahwa hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan oleh adiknya untuk dirinya adalah...

Sebuah cermin.

Cermin tersebut memiliki tepian yang terbuat dari tembaga berlapis silver. Bentuk ukirannya yang antik, membuat nilai estetika yang terlukiskan dari cermin tersebut semakin terlihat dan memberi kesan bahwa harga cermin tersebut tak bisa dibilang "murah" seperti cermin-cermin lainnya. Arthur, seorang yang sangat menghargai nilai estetika dalam berbagai objek, hanya mematung karena terpana.

"Bagaimana?" Alfred melontarkan senyum narsisnya. "Aku sengaja memesan khusus untuk cermin satu ini karena stoknya sangat terbatas!"

"Alfred, Alfred..." sang kakak hanya mendesah pelan. "Menurutku ini sangat... menarik."

"Kuanggap itu berarti kau menyukainya," sang adik segera menarik lengan kakaknya, "Sekarang kita pulang! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu di rumah." Membuat Arthur, sang kakak, mendesah pelan. Lelaki pemilik _iris forest green_ yang memukau tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan hanya mampu mengikuti Alfred yang sepertinya lebih antusias pada ulang tahun Arthur ketimbang Arthur sendiri. Kedua kakak-beradik beda ibu ini pun pergi, setelah mengucapkan salam pada Kiku dan setelahnya sang adik segera memacu sepeda motor 125 cc miliknya sendiri.

Tak sampai 20 menit kemudian, mereka telah tiba di rumah mereka―atau lebih tepatnya, _flat_ sewaan khusus untuk mereka berdua―dan betapa terkejutnya Arthur, ketika menjumpai meja makan kecil mereka kini telah rapi, penuh dengan berbagai masakan yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuk sang _Brion_, yang masih mencoba menahan rasa terpana-nya agar tak disangka terlalu _over-react_.

Yah, bukannya apa, tapi ia cukup terkejut karena adiknya yang urakan bisa terpikirkan hal semacam ini. Perkara memberikannya hadiah, tentunya.

"Untuk _appetizer_ dengan _seafood sampler_, _Main dish_ berupa _Fish and chips_ dan ayam _turkey_, beserta _dessert_-nya, silakan pilih _crème brûlée_ atau _banana-flavoured mousse_." Sang _British-American_ bernama Alfred Jones ini menyebutkan satu per satu menu makan malam mereka yang telah terhidangkan di meja makan kecil tersebut. Sang _Englishman_ hanya mendesah dalam senyumnya, walau memang, makanan yang dihidangkan tidak semuanya makanan kesukaan Arthur Kirkland, tapi sebuah pikiran bahwa adiknya sendiri yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya pada malam ini, sudah cukup bagi dirinya. Belum lagi mengingat sifat adiknya yang hari ini kelewat... _gentleman_.

Arthur benar-benar tak bisa meminta apa pun lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Arthur mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Mengapa hadiahnya harus cermin?"

Alfred hanya tertawa geli. Sudah ia duga, bahwa kakaknya akan menanyakan hal ini, dan itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan karena akhirnya sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya telah ia simpan cukup lama. "Tentu saja kan, kuhadiahkan cermin itu karena lihat saja, rambutmu itu selalu berantakan. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya juga untuk mencukur alismu kapan-kapan..."

Dan Alfred Jones sendiri, sudah menduga bahwa sebuah jitakan dengan tawa dan pelukan akan sampai kepadanya.

"_Bloody twat_..._"_

– ・–

**Wonderland**

"Apa maumu kali ini, hah, kelinci bodoh?"

Pemuda dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ juga dengan _iris forest green_-nya berucap pada sang lelaki dengan rambut _light blonde_ dan _iris ocean blue_ yang kini berada di hadapannya, tengah menyesap _red wine_ yang entah muncul darimana.

"Hanya sekedar berkunjung."

"Aku sibuk. Aku sedang membuat topi pesanan Ratu."

"Bohong. Buktinya kau hendak membuat Hujan Mawar di kebunmu."

Bila dikata dengan mudah, sang March Hare adalah seorang flamboyan berambut pirang bergelombang yang tumbuh panjang hingga sampai ke bahunya. Ia kurang lebih memiliki wajah yang tampan. Matanya berwarna biru terang, yang seakan-akan bersinar ketika ia menemukan hal yang menarik baginya. Tubuhnya yang setinggi dengan sang Mad Hatter, tergolong tidak terlalu besar, tetapi dibalik balutan-balutan pakaiannya itu, otot-otot yang terlatih bisa terlihat. Ia sedikit berjanggut, tetapi hal itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan, dengan harapan bahwa semuanya bisa melihat bahwa dirinya adalah "March Hare Yang Bijaksana"

Apa daya, sedikit sekali yang menanggapinya demikian.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu sekali, Sang Pencipta melahirkanmu dengan representasi wujud kodok ketimbang kelinci." Sesaat kemudian, sang Mad Hatter melepaskan sihirnya, dan memunculkan sederetan properti untuk _afternoon tea_-nya yang biasa. Walau memang, tak bisa disebut siang yang cerah juga, karena suasana siang ini tergolong terlalu mendung. Anehnya, di Wonderland, tak pernah ada hujan. Mungkinkah itu sebagian dari sihir Mad Hatter yang membenci hujan?

"Oh, oh, kejam sekali kata-katamu itu, Hatter." Ia segera mengambil duduk di depan sang Mad Hatter, sementara segelas _red wine_ masih berada di tangan kanannya, "Padahal aku sudah sengaja membela-belakan diriku untuk datang bermain ke rumahmu hari ini. Dan, kau tahu kan apa artinya jika aku datang bermain ke rumah seseorang?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Mad Hatter kembali menyesap tehnya, "Aku memang hendak memanggilmu, karena aku telah membulatkan pikiranku untuk mengajukan kontrak padamu. Seperti yang kau dan semuanya sudah tahu, akulah penyihir terbaik di Wonderland. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sihirku. Tapi sayangnya, ada satu sihir yang aku masih belum kuasai hingga saat ini, dan sepertinya, tak akan bisa kudapatkan di Wonderland."

"Sihir untuk 'hidup selamanya' bukan?"

"Heh, tak kusangka, kau cukup pintar juga." Sang Mad Hatter menyunggingkan seringainya, "Begitulah. Dan aku ingin meminta padamu tentang sihir itu. Katanya kau tahu semua jawaban dan bisa memberikan cara-cara untuk menjawab permintaan seseorang, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali, itulah aku." Dan menatap dengan intens pada sang pembuat topi di depannya, "Silakan minta apa saja padaku, tapi sebelum membuat kontrak denganku, ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat : sekali kau mengikat kontrak denganku, kau tak akan bisa lepas. Bahkan jika itu berarti kau harus mati, lalu hidup lagi dalam kehidupan lain, kontrak kita masih akan terikat dan ada. Tak akan bisa dipatahkan. Kau yakin masih ingin memintanya?"

Dengan pandangan tak tertarik, sang Mad Hatter menatap pada sang representatif kelinci di depannya, "Tentu." Jawabnya dengan dingin, sembari membenarkan _eye-patch_ di mata kanannya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan syarat beserta caranya?"

"Dasar gila," ucap sang 'kelinci' kepada sang pembuat topi, "Akan kuberikan padamu kekuatan untuk melampaui waktu, untuk mundur ataupun maju. Carilah "Alice" yang bisa menjadi kunci untuk hidup selamanya. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu hidup abadi adalah "dirimu," maka dari itu, carilah "dirimu" yang ada di dunia lain."

Sang Mad Hatter menatap dengan bosan kepada March Hare yang berada di depannya ini, yang sepertinya masih bercuap-cuap cukup panjang. Oke, oke. Mad Hatter sudah mengerti. Berarti pada satu poin, ia cukup mengambil 'jiwa,' atau yang sedari tadi dipanggil sebagai "Alice" dari beberapa orang yang 'sama' dengan dirinya yang hidup di dunia lain kan? Apa susahnya? Bagaimana pun ceritanya, ialah Mad Hatter, dan tak ada yang tak tahu betapa gilanya Mad Hatter satu ini.

"...Tapi ketika itu, kau akan menjadi makhluk yang dianggap 'tak eksis' atau 'tak ada' dalam dunia tersebut, sehingga tidak akan ada distorsi waktu. Walau begitu, kalau kau pergi juga, kau tidak akan menjadi abadi. Makanya, kau harus mencari "dirimu" yang berada di dunia lain, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi."

Dan Mad Hatter pun meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Jadi," sang Mad Hatter mengambil sebatang cerutu, lalu dengan menjentikkan jarinya, semacam nyala api keluar dari jari-jarinya, yang digunakan olehnya untuk membakar cerutu tersebut, "Kau meminta eksistensiku sebagai bayaran? Apakah itu termasuk bahwa aku harus membuang semua kemampuan sihirku padamu juga?"

"Hei gila, aku tak berminat sama sekali pada sihir-sihirmu." Dan sang kelinci pun kembali menatap bosan kepada sosok pembuat topi yang gila di depannya ini, "Aku hanya mau 'eksistensimu' yang berarti, kau tak akan dianggap 'nyata' dimana pun kau berada dan itu berarti kau tak bisa kembali ke dunia ini lagi. Jadi, apa kau masih ingin meminjam jasaku demi mewujudkan mimpimu itu? Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku tak akan mengambil semua kemampuan sihirmu sebagai bayaranku."

Sang Mad Hatter berpikir kembali. Jadi pada intinya, ia harus merelakan keberadaannya di dunia ini serta wujud fisiknya ketika berada di dunia lain, ketika ia mengarungi dimensi-dimensi lain. Tapi jika ia tak ada wujud fisiknya, itu masih tidak bisa membuatnya abadi. Jadi ia harus mencari orang-orang lain lagi yang 'cocok' dengannya, demi mempertahankan kelangsungan 'dirinya' untuk tetap hidup.

Dengan bayaran tak bisa pulang.

Sepertinya sepadan.

"Heh," dia menyeringai seram, membuat sang March Hare bergidik pelan dalam mentalnya. Rupanya kegilaan orang ini muncul lagi, "Selama aku masih memiliki kekuatan sihirku, aku tak masalah untuk tidak memiliki 'eksistensi' di dunia sialan ini."

"Kalau begitu," sang March Hare melemparkan sebuah jam, terbuat dari emas murni, namun tak berdetak, "Gunakan jam ini untuk pergi mengelilingi waktu dan dimensi. Pada jam ini juga, kau bisa menyimpan jiwa seseorang yang telah kau ambil. Jika jamnya berhenti berdetak, itu artinya nyawamu habis, jadi ingatlah, kau harus selalu memastikan bahwa jam itu tak pernah mati. Silakan berangkat sekarang."

Sang Mad Hatter menerima jam tersebut, dengan pandangan tak yakin, "Nanti saja, aku belum menyelesaikan topi pesanan Ratu."

"Ratu sudah tak menginginkan topimu lagi, katanya." Dan kembali membuang pandangan ke segala arah, sembari menyulap sebuah mawar untuk muncul di tangan kirinya, "Yah, itu salah satu alasan kedatanganku kemari. Jadi silakan pergi dan tolong, bebaskan Dormouse-ku. Aku tahu dia ada di rumahmu."

Sang Mad Hatter menyunggingkan seringainya. Ia membetulkan letak topinya, dan juga jas hitamnya yang bermodel aneh. Kembali, ia menatap pada jam emas yang diberikan oleh sang kelinci kepada dirinya, "Kalau begitu," ia memutar jamnya, "Aku pergi dulu. Ambil saja Dormouse tercintamu. Dia sedang ada di rumah... yah, jika kau mau bersedia membersihkan noda-nodanya terlebih dahulu." Dan menghilang, berlalu ke dimensi lain dengan tawanya yang membahana.

"Dasar." Sang March Hare kembali menyesap _red wine_-nya, sembari menatap pada kepergian sang Mad Hatter, "Kalau sudah terlahir gila, memang sudah tak tertolong lagi gilanya."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, hujan rintik turun di Wonderland.

_Kemana pun kau pergi, toh kau hanya akan pergi untuk membunuh seseorang lagi_

– ・–

**Newbury, United Kingdom**

"Selesai."

Arthur bersiul-siul pelan, sembari meletakkan palu yang ia gunakan pada mejanya untuk membuat semacam gantungan untuk cermin barunya. Menggantikan Alfred yang sebenarnya sudah antusias untuk memasangkan gantungan tersebut di kamar Arthur untuk cermin yang hadiahkan pada kakaknya, namun apa daya, karena kecerobohannya sendiri, Alfred tak sengaja mengetuk tangannya sendiri dengan paku. Membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini telapak tangannya harus diperban.

"Maaf, kau jadi harus memaku cermin itu sendiri." sementara Alfred hanya mampu terduduk lesu pada ranjang di kamar Arthur. Sang kakak hanya tertawa-tawa pada reaksi adiknya yang kelewat polos dan ceroboh satu ini.

"Kau memang payah sekali, Alfred." Arthur tersenyum mengejek pada Alfred. Yang diejek hanya bisa pasrah akan ejekan kakaknya, "Memaku saja tak bisa. Mau dipandang apa kau jika suatu hari kau punya istri kalau memaku saja tak benar?"

"Itu kan karena aku sudah mengantuk saja..." dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ia membalas ejekan Arthur, "Lagipula sangat tak heroik sekali. Masa aku tak mau memasangkan hadiah yang kuberikan pada kakakku sendiri?" yang selanjutnya, rambut sunny blonde milik Alfred telah diacak-acak oleh Arthur.

"Dasar, kau tetap saja masih seperti anak-anak." lalu mengecup kening adiknya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan semasa kecilnya, "Sudahlah. Kalau memang mengantuk, tidur saja sekarang. Atau mau kubacakan dongeng seperti dulu juga?"

"Artie... aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi..." demikianlah, sang adik pun berlalu pergi dari kamar sang kakak, setelah memberikan kecupan sebelum tidur, "Selamat malam dan selamat ulang tahun ya, Arthur."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali hari ini, _git_." Kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, dan beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya. Sesekali bersiul-siul dan melihat pada jam dinding bahwa hari sudah lewat tengah malam. Esok hari Minggu, dan sepertinya, ia bisa menikmati sepanjang hari dengan santai. Mungkin besok ia bisa pergi berjalan-jalan dengan adiknya atau sekedar tinggal di _flat_-nya, rasa-rasanya tidak begitu buruk juga.

Usai mengganti _dress shirt_ miliknya dengan sebuah piyama bermotif garis-garis, ia hendak beranjak tidur. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja menatap ke arah cermin dan ia kembali mencoba melihat bagaimana wajahnya terlihat dari cermin. Rambut pendek dengan warna _sandy blonde_, juga dengan alis tebalnya yang selalu menjadi ejekan adiknya―terkadang juga menjadi ejekan Kiku―dan membuat dirinya mendengus kesal. Apakah alisnya sebegitu tebalnya sampai harus menjadi bahan ejekan orang-orang terdekatnya?

Ia mengelus-elus rambutnya sendiri, merasa bahwa rambutnya sedikit tidak rapi, dan mencoba membuatnya serapi mungkin sebelum tidur, entah apa maksudnya. Ia kembali menatap lekat-lekat pada wajahnya, tapi tak ada apa pun yang menjanggal―selain alisnya, tentu saja.

Ketika Arthur berniat beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, ia melihat sekali lagi pada bayangan cerminnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat pada cermin tersebut bahwa wajahnya telah berubah menjadi... menjadi sangat aneh. Tidak, tidak. Masih dengan alis tebalnya dan rambut _sandy blonde_-nya, hanya saja... hanya saja, sejak kapan ia menjadi memakai _eye-patch_ dan mengenakan jas serta topi ala _Victorian Era_ yang sangat... sangat tak cocok?

Sepersekian waktu kemudian, bayangan itu lenyap.

Mungkin ia hanya mengantuk.

– ・–

_"Ketemu, ketemu..."_

_Suara seorang pemuda, kau bisa menebaknya dengan jelas. Suara yang kelewat mirip denganmu, memberikan dirimu sebuah sugesti bahwa mungkin suara tersebut hanyalah dalam pikirmu saja. Memang ada siapa lagi dalam ruangan yang gelap dan lembab ini?_

_"Kutemukan dirimu yang menyedihkan, menyedihkan."_

_Matamu berusaha menyesuaikan pada gelapnya ruangan ini. Tapi percuma, bahkan seberkas cahaya pun tak nampak dari ujung mana pun di ruangan ini. Kau merasa bahwa keadaan di sekitarmu menjadi semakin dingin, semakin mencekam..._

_"Apa yang hendak kau lihat?"_

_Hembusan angin yang berkelebat di sekitar lehermu, lalu menuruni di sekitar bahumu. Bertiup-tiup di sekitar tubuhmu yang terekspos, tak tertutup oleh selembar kain yang kau sebut sebagai pakaian. Mencao mencari-cari darimana asal suara tersebut, serta hembusan angin yang semakin merambat hingga ke sum-sum tulangmu._

_"Percuma, percuma. "_

_Seringai lebar, dibalik gelapnya suasana. Tetap tak terlihat apa pun, dan tetap saja masih dingin dan mencekam. Kau merasa keadaan tak bertambah baik, sebab kini, kau mampu mencium bau anyir dan aroma darah yang menusuk. Kau merasa semakin tak nyaman, mencoba mencari cara untuk keluar dari suasana tak menyenangkan penuh kegilaan ini._

_"Ayo, ikutlah bersamaku, kita berpesta dalam kegilaan ini hingga akhir masa!"_

_Cahaya yang menyilaukan, membutakan dirimu._

– ・–

Ia tersentak.

Menatap pada jam dinding yang terletak di ujung kamar tidurnya yang kecil, pukul setengah delapan pagi. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa bangun sesiang ini? Sungguh tak biasanya...

Arthur hanya mampu berkata bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah "Mimpi buruk," ia mendesah, sembari mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Pikirannya tak jelas, namun ketika ia menatap pada cermin, kemudian pada jam-nya, ia merasa bahwa tak ada apa-apa yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Ya, ini hanyalah satu hari normal seperti biasa, yang harus membuatnya terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Tak lebih dari itu.

Arthur beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat ke sekeliling _flat_-nya bahwa keadaan masih tetap cerah seperti biasa. Ia membuka jendela _flat_-nya, dan melihat ke arah langit yang cerah, dengan awan-awan gelap di dekat matahari. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi cuaca yang tanggung. Mungkin mendung.

Arthur mencoba melihat kembali ke sekeliling ruang tamunya. _Flat _yang tak begitu luas, namun juga tak bisa dibilang kecil juga, merupakan rumah darinya dan adik satu-satunya ini. Hanya inilah satu-satunya peninggalan berupa wujud objek yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya kepada mereka berdua. Terlihat dari ujung ruangan bahwa sang adik tengah memanaskan air panas. Mungkin untuk kopi pagi favoritnya.

"Hei."

Alfred menyambut sang kakak dengan segelas teh hangat. _English Breakfast_ kesukaan kakaknya, "Kesukaanmu." Dan menyodorkannya tepat kepada sang kakak yang masih sedikit mengusap-usap matanya karena masih merasa mengantuk. Sang _Englishman_ hanya mampu menyeruput pelan dari secangkir teh yang diberikan oleh adiknya, "Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali, Artie. Kau kenapa?"

"Hmm..."

Tak ada jawaban yang jelas, dan tak ada marah-marah karena dipanggil Artie sudah cukup untuk membuat sang adik terheran-heran. Namun sepertinya Alfred Jones berusaha menepis kekhawatirannya, dan mencoba membuat kakaknya kembali bersemangat. Sepertinya ia sudah menyadari gelagat aneh sang kakak yang hari ini bangun cukup siang untuk golongan waktu seorang yang cukup rajin seperti Arthur Kirkland.

"Hei, Arthur. Hari ini kau libur kan?"

Alfred kembali menepuk pundak sang kakak, melihat gelagat lelah sang kakak, Alfred hanya bisa berpendapat bahwa kakaknya lelah setelah _show _besar-besaran selama seminggu berturut-turut. Dengan sebuah anggukan yang berarti 'ya' dari Arthur, Alfred tersenyum pelan, lalu menarik sang kakak dan memberikannya setumpuk baju yang masih bersih, "Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lelah dan itu sangat tak keren. _Hero-_mu yang disini akan memintamu sekarang untuk segera berganti baju dan kita berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Aku... tak merasa ingin berjalan-jalan..." ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, dan kembali menyeruput tehnya. Kali ini mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap jendela. Matanya kembali menerawang ke arah luar jendela dengan perasaan kosong, mencoba menikmati ketentraman serta cicit burung yang menyanyikan lagu-lagunya. Ah, keadaan yang sangat, sangat damai...

Setidaknya sebelum Arthur melihat semacam sosok yang tersenyum sarkastik pada dirinya dari balik tembok.

Sosok tersebut muncul, lalu menghilang di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaikan angin.

Tapi cukup untuk membuat Kirkland menjatuhkan cangkirnya.

"A... Artie? Artie... Arthur? Kau kenapa?" melihat reaksi sang kakak yang merasa lemas, sembari menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya. Benar-benar bukan gelagat yang biasa dijumpai sang kakak, bukan? Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi selain daripada merasa khawatir akan pandangan kosong kakaknya, seolah-olah tengah dirasuki sesuatu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa itu hanyalah sugesti belaka dan tidak terjadi sungguh-sungguh.

"E... Eh, Alfred..." Arthur kembali tersadar, "Ti... tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau sakit, kau lebih baik tidur saja."

"Tidak, aku tak mau." lalu segera mengambil baju-baju yang tadi disediakan oleh adiknya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berganti baju dan kita pergi berjalan-jalan keluar." dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, hendak berganti baju.

"Artie! Kalau kau sakit, jangan dipaksa―"

"KALAU KUBILANG AKU PERGI, AKU PERGI!" sang kakak berteriak dengan decakan, "Bukankah yang tadi memaksaku untuk pergi itu kau, hah?!"

Hanya tatapan kebingungan yang mampu dilontarkan oleh Alfred Jones. Sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi seperti ini?

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, karena yang ia lihat, hanyalah Arthur yang beranjak memasuki kamarnya dengan kesal, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya. Kesal, mengapa adiknya selalu bertindak seolah adiknya itu selalu tahu apa saja yang diinginkan oleh dirinya? Sosok adik yang selalu mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya adalah sang _hero_ paling dikagumi seantaro dunia... yah, ia tahu bahwa adiknya juga cukup pintar untuk mengetahui itu adalah sekedar candaan belaka. Tapi tak bisakah adiknya itu berhenti mengganggunya dengan menghentikan bualan-bualan kosong yang sering dilontarkannya?

Ia tak mengerti.

Matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada cermin yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Dan sekali lagi, ia melihat sosok dirinya, dengan sorot mata sadis itu...

– ・–

_"Alice, Alice."_

_Suara-suara tersebut memanggil dirimu... tidak, suara itu tidak memanggil namamu, Arthur, tapi kau yakin sekali bahwa yang dipanggil "Alice" itu adalah dirimu. Memanggil dirimu dari balik tenangnya suasana. Kembali menarikmu ke dalam ruangan yang gelap tanpa seberkas cahaya. Lagi-lagi tempat gelap dan menyebalkan ini, begitulah pikirmu._

_"Kemari, kemari!"_

_Ia kembali berkata-kata padamu, seolah menggemakan suaranya di kepalamu. Pertama kecil, lama-lama kian membesar suaranya, sehingga membuat kepalamu terasa ingin pecah. Kau berkomat-kamit tidak nyaman. Mengatakan dan memberikan sugesti pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak gila, dan kau masih cukup waras. Sempat terpikirkan oleh salah satu sudut kepalamu untuk mengikuti arah suara tersebut, yang semenjak tadi memanggil-manggil dirimu. Tapi ke arah mana kau harus pergi?_

_"Alice bodoh, ayo kemari. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang..."_

_Alice? Siapa Alice? Kau berusaha untuk melontarkan seribu pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalamu tentang dirinya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil keluar dari ujung kerongkonganmu, seolah pita suaramu telah terputus dan kini, kau tak punya kemampuan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun._

_"Aku sudah mencoba mengajakmu masuk ke dalam kegilaan ini, tapi rupanya kau tak mau ya?"_

_Apa... apa maksudnya? Kegilaan apa yang hendak 'ia' utarkan padamu? Kau tak mampu berpikir lagi dengan akal logis ini, selain daripada memberikan sugesti bahwa ini hanyalah satu mimpi buruk belaka. Kau pasti kelelahan. Kau pasti sedang membayangkan halusinasi yang tidak-tidak... benar kan?_

_"Kalau kau masih tak mau datang juga padaku, aku akan menarikmu secara paksa kemari!"_

_Dan kembali, tawa-tawa sadis terdengar, memenuhi kepalamu._

– ・–

"Artie? Kau sudah selesai berganti baju?"

Suara Alfred menyadarkan Arthur yang semenjak tadi terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan pandangannya kembali, mencoba memfokuskan dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Tadi dirinya sedang menatap pada cermin, dan melihat... melihat bayangan dirinya, kan? Ah, mungkin benar kata-kata Alfred tadi, kalau ia hanya sedikit lelah. Ia hanya lelah, dan tak lebih dari itu kan?

Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tak merasa nyaman jika harus seharian berada di rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Arthur menyeka keringatnya yang mendadak bercucuran di sekitar keningnya. Ia kembali melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangannya sekali lagi dengan tatapan tak yakin. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Entah mengapa, ia tak benar-benar merasa lelah atau sakit, tapi apa maksud firasat buruk ini semenjak tadi? Pula, suasana yang sangat mencekam ini...

Ya sudahlah, toh ia percaya, setelah ia pergi keluar, keadaan akan semakin membaik.

"Ayo," Arthur menarik tangan sang adik, membawanya keluar dengan cepat dan bergegas, seolah-olah sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu, "Kita pergi sekarang."

Lelaki dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ itu menarik tangan sang adik, membawanya keluar dari rumahnya dengan perasaan kalut. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, bahwa semua yang dilihatnya tadi pagi hanyalah ilusinya saja. Memangnya sejak kapan ia hobi memakai baju necis dengan penampilan urakan itu? Mungkin itu hanyalah pengaruh dari mimpi buruknya, dan sebenarnya tak ada gunanya jika ia terus memikirkannya.

Ia terus berjalan di sepanjang jalur pejalan kaki itu, sembari memegangi tangan adiknya dengan kuat, seolah takut apabila adiknya diambil sesuatu yang mistis dan... yah, anggaplah tak nyata. Ia tahu memang ia terlalu bodoh untuk berpikiran demikian, karena semua yang ia lihat semenjak tadi pagi, sekali lagi, hanyalah _ilusi_. _I-L-U-S-I_ dan tak lebih. Atau seharusnya, seperti itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Ia berjalan di sepanjang jalannya, melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual dari etalase kaca, dan terus berjalan serta bercengkrama. Rasa kekhawatirannya perlahan-lahan menguap dan ia merasa sedikit lebih santai sekarang. Namun apa gerangan, perasaan mencekam dan membunuh yang bersarang dalam hatinya itu?

Perasaan keji, yang rasanya semakin lama semakin... menusuk hingga ke tulang sum-sumnya...

– ・–

Arthur membuka pintu kamarnya ketika malam hari datang, dengan wajah yang tegang dan demikian ketakutan. Sungguh, ia sendiri pun juga tak mengerti apa gerangan yang ia takutkan, tetapi ia dapat mempercayai bahwa firasat buruknya itu sudah semakin mengganggunya hingga ke tingkat paranoid... Oh ya, memang ketika ia masih kecil, ia sering melihat makhluk-makhluk halus, tetapi ia berani bertaruh bahwa bertahun-tahun berkawan dengan "teman-temannya" itu telah membuktikan mereka bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada _ini_.

Ia mengusap keningnya yang mulai mencucurkan keringat. Bukan, bukan karena panas, namun karena tegang. Tegang oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa ia lihat, dan parahnya, tak bisa dirasakan siapa pun selain daripada dirinya.

Mendesah kecil, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam memasuki kamarnya dengan harapan untuk setidaknya menenangkan sedikit saja dari rasa kalutnya yang semakin lama membuatnya ketakutan dan gentar. Semua bayangan-bayangan itu, mimpi-mimpi itu, hanya sekedar permainan pikirannya kan? Ya, ia pasti hanya kelelahan, dan itu semua tidak nyata, tidak...

_"Tidak nyata? Hah! Kau pikir aku akan membuang 'eksistensi'-ku dan kemari dengan sia-sia?"_

Suara yang mirip―koreksi, maksudnya sama persis, hanya saja sedikit lebih berat―memanggil kepadanya. Rasa keterkejutan sudah tak mungkin luput lagi dari batinnya, apalagi ketika ia menjumpai sosok beringas dengan _eye-patch_ yang terpasang dengan lekat... err, koreksi lagi, _terjahit_ di mata kanannya, kini telah menatapnya dengan sangat posesif. Refleks, Arthur pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada kaca tersebut hingga pecah.

_"Eh? Aku tak tahu kalau 'Alice' ternyata seganas ini!" _suara itu tertawa dengan sadis, _"Tidak apa-apa! Semakin gila semakin baik! Aku suka 'Alice' yang seperti ini!"_

Bayangan itu menghilang seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai meneteskan darah merah pekat. Tatapan matanya menghadapi si 'bayangan' misterius ini semakin kosong dan penuh akan rasa takut. Ia benar-benar takut, tetapi ia tahu bahwa hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah dengan tidak mempedulikan ketakutan itu sendiri. Arthur menatap bayangan yang kini bisa ia pastikan bahwa keberadaan orang ini _benar-benar nyata_, dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tangannya yang masih terus-terusan menitikkan darah.

"Siapa kau."

Daripada disebut sebagai pertanyaan, mungkin lebih tepatnya jika kukatakan bahwa Arthur memaksakan sebuah pernyataan keluar dari mulut―andaikata lelaki dalam cermin itu bisa menjawabnya―bayangan yang kini kembali tertawa layaknya orang gila. Tentu saja kan dia gila, karena dia...

_"...Mad Hatter_." lelaki yang identik itu kembali tersenyum beringas, muncul kembali dalam pecahan-pecahan kaca yang telah jatuh berceceran di tanah, _"Semua orang memanggilku Mad Hatter. Ya, semuanya. Karena mereka tidak mau diri mereka dianggap sebagai gila! Tidak sepertiku!"_ lagi, tertawa sekencang-kencangnya layaknya seorang yang haus akan tawa, padahal semenjak tadi ia sudah tertawa hampir tidak berhenti.

"Kau gila."

_"Sudah kukatakan padamu kan, namaku Mad Hatter, dan..."_

Mendadak, suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar oleh Arthur. Secepat angin, bayangan yang mengaku sebagai Mad Hatter itu pun menghilang. Sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu nampak terkejut, lebih ke arah ketakutan, lalu menghampiri sang kakak yang masih terdiam di depan cermin yang telah pecah. Dengan darah yang menitik deras dari telapak tangan yang masih meremas keras-keras pecahan-pecahan mematikan itu.

"Arthur!"

Panggilan itu tak diindahkan oleh Arthur. Bahkan terasa mendengarkan pun juga tidak. Ia sudah benar-benar buta. Ia merasa begitu kabur, merasa begitu tak nyata. Apakah ia memang aneh? Mengapa ia memecahkan cermin ini? Mengapa adiknya nampak begitu khawatir akan dirinya? Hanya luka di tangannya, dan hanya ia remas pecahan-pecahan kaca itu sampai berdarah, mengapa adiknya harus merasa khawatir?

Ia mulai merasa gila.

"Arthur! Arthur! Dengarkan aku!"

Tatapannya kosong. Ia merasa kosong, dan ia tak tahu ada apa lagi. Batinnya berkecamuk hebat. Merespon kata-kata pun, ia tak sanggup merangkainya. Tubuhnya masih begitu terkejut, seolah-olah sorot mata dari lelaki dalam cermin itu adalah sebuah kandungan _anesthesia_. Perlahan-lahan terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, rasa bergetar yang begitu hebat. Ia bergetar, seperti ketika ia tengah kedinginan, tetapi ia tidak kedinginan. Ruangan ini terasa begitu hangat. Sama seperti pipinya, yang kini telah dilalui tetesan air mata tersebut.

"…Al."

Ia takut. Takut. Begitu takut akan segala yang ia lihat tadi.

Lelaki dalam cermin itu membawa sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ia bukan sembarang 'teman-teman' yang sering ia lihat. "Menjauhlah dariku…" tangisnya semakin membanjir, semakin membasahi pipi yang kini telah berubah kemerahan tersebut. "…jauh, jauh dariku. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini…"

"Seperti ini apanya?! Seharusnya kau yang harusnya kucemaskan!" Alfred mengangkat paksa tangan yang berdarah tersebut. "Arthur, kau benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Katakan saja padaku, aku akan menolongmu!"

"AKU TAK BUTUH PERTOLONGAN!"

Alfred tersentak. Memang benar, kakaknya akan selalu menjadi seorang yang _hot-tempered_, atau kalau temannya Kiku katakan, Arthur adalah tipikal seorang yang _tsundere_. Biar demikian, Alfred, sebagai adiknya, keluarganya, dan segalanya yang ia punya, sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa Arthur tak akan pernah berteriak marah. Dan ini? Ini sudah hampir kedua kalinya dalam seminggu, bagaimana Alfred tidak merasa sangat khawatir? Tetapi teriakan itu sudah benar-benar melewati batasnya. Alfred sudah lelah akan sifat kakaknya, yang belakangan ini tak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Padahal kentara sekali kalau kakaknya tengah terlibat―atau melihat, atau apa pun lah itu!―pada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu dirinya.

Ataukah Arthur yang tak mau mengatakan padanya, karena ia masih seorang kanak-kanak? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam otaknya selagi tangan-tangannya yang mahir mengobati luka sang kakak dengan telaten, mencabuti pecahan-pecahan kaca yang menancap pada tangan yang seharusnya mulus itu.

Gemerutuk gigi itu terdengar. Jelas bukan gemerutuk milik Alfred. Gemerutuk yang akan keluar ketika sang kakak merasa terlalu lelah. Tetapi tentu saja apa yang keluar selanjutnya bukanlah sebuah cerminan kelelahan sama sekali, melainkan sebuah sentakan hebat. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu! Selalu berkata bahwa kau mencemaskan orang lain! Cemaskan dirimu saja, kau belum bisa! Sudah sok tahu ingin membantu orang lain, tetapi kau sendiri juga tak bisa menjaga dirimu! Kau―"

Dan sebelum kata-kata itu sempat terujar lebih lanjut, lelaki yang selama ini ia akui sebagai adiknya tersebut telah berlalu pergi, dengan sebuah bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Pernahkah adiknya berlaku seperti itu? Arthur bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, dan begitu keras ia berpikir hingga akhirnya sampai pada satu kalimat yang memberikan segala jawab dari tanyanya.

_"Sadarlah, kalau ini semua salahmu_."

Suara itu lagi. Suara yang begitu identik dengan suaranya. Menampilkan pantulan akan bayangan makhluk menyeramkan itu dari balik pecahan-pecahan kaca yang bertebaran di seluruh lantainya. Lelah, ia lelah. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Tidak ada satu hal pun yang seharusnya pantas baginya hingga segala derita dan sesak di kalbunya menumpuk sampai ke titik ini!

"Apa maumu?"

Ia bisa merasakan, senyum dingin yang membunuh itu tergaris begitu kentara di bayangan kaca tersebut, yang perlahan, menghilang seolah dibawa angin. Tetapi tentu, mana mungkin bayangan itu akan pergi tanpa sesuatu hal yang akan dilakukannya? Pasti mimpi buruk itu akan kembali lagi, dalam hitungan waktu yang bisa terhitung dengan sepuluh jari, tentunya.

_"…aku menginginkan**mu**, Arthur."_

– ・–

Ia terbangun pada pagi yang mendung. Ah, seperti biasanya di Inggris, memang pemandangan mendung itu sudah bukan suatu hal yang begitu aneh lagi. Tetapi mengapa ia harus lahir dan tinggal di tempat dimana hujan hampir turun di sepanjang tahun? Memang, bukan sebuah alasan tepat untuk _mood_-nya yang sedang dalam kondisi terparahnya, tetapi apa lagi yang bisa ia salahkan? Toh, cuaca tak akan balik membentaknya jika ia menyalahkan bahwa karena cuaca lah _mood_-nya menjadi seperti ini.

Arthur melipat kembali selimut serta memposisikan bantal-bantalnya ke tempatnya semula. Menggosok kepalanya dengan sedikit tak nyaman, seolah ia habis bermabuk-mabukan semalam. Tentu itu bukan perkaranya, ia sudah tidak menyentuh alkohol sejak setahun yang lalu. _Rehearsal _dan _performance_ dari _Walking With Shadow _memakan banyak tenaga, dan ia juga tak boleh gegabah meracuni tenggorokannya dengan alkohol―lupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mati-matian menahannya. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menegak sebotol atau dua botol, imbas stress akibat kepergian adiknya.

Teknisnya memang ia yang telah mengusirnya, tapi ayolah, ini semua bukan semuanya salahnya! Memang, tak perlu diberitahu lagi bahwa adiknya itu cerewet, sering mengganggunya ketika ia belum selesai pentas, dan tak jarang mempermalukannya di depan umum, tapi perkara kali ini bukan salahnya. Ia seharusnya tak berbicara seperti itu! Kalau saja _makhluk_ itu tidak muncul…

_"Aku tak merasa itu semua kesalahanmu. Salahmu saja karena kau terlalu lemah untuk hidup di dunia ini."_

Bukan. Ini semua bukan karena dia. Suara itu palsu. Salah. "Kau tidak punya bukti, jangan bicara sembarangan." Ketus, ucapan itu mengalir begitu dingin. Tetapi Arthur tidak membalikkan badannya ke arah jendela yang menjadi asal suara tersebut. Ia sudah cukup muak mendengar suaranya dimana-mana, dan itu tak perlu ditambah dengan melihat wajah busuk itu―

―wajah busuk, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

_"Bukti? Kau itu terlalu buta, ya, untuk tidak melihat adikmu yang sudah pergi. Tentu, dia tak akan mau kembali kepada kakak kurang ajar sepertimu. Siapa yang mau juga?" _tawanya membahana, dan tentu itu membuatnya ingin segera memecahkan kaca jendela tersebut. Tetapi ia tak perlu menambah sakit di tangannya lagi. Sudah cukup ia memecahkan satu cermin pemberian adiknya tersayang, dan tak perlu lagi ia menambah pengeluaran untuk biaya reparasi jendela.

Arthur memutuskan untuk diam. Tak ada gunanya merespon pada sosok bangsat yang benar-benar bukan dirinya, berada di dalam kaca tersebut. Mengapa ia bisa berada dimana-mana? Apa salahnya hingga sampai harus didatangi makhluk sialan seperti ini? Dalam pikirnya ia terus bertanya-tanya, hingga akhirnya dering dari telepon genggamnya memecah keheningan sesaat yang begitu menusuk bagi Arthur. Kiku rupanya, benaknya berkata.

"_Hullo_?"

_"Ano… K__ā__kurando-_san_?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa, Kiku?" entah mengapa suara yang halus tersebut terdengar begitu khawatir. Harap-harap cemas akan sesuatu. Arthur berharap saja semoga ini bukan berita buruk yang datang. "Tumben sekali kau meneleponku di hari-hari luar kerja…"

_"Andaikan ini bukan perkara mendesak, saya tak ada niatan untuk mengganggu hari libur anda…" _mendesah kecil, dan selanjutnya terdengar sedikit tak nyaman. _"Sutradara Vargas meninggal hari ini. Baru saja."_

Meninggal? Sutradara temperamen satu itu?

Kalau tak ada sutradara satu itu, bagaimana nasib pekerjaannya? Selama ini yang telah menghidupi dirinya dan tim-nya hingga menjadi tim _theatre_ yang sukses adalah dibawah kendalinya. Tanpa keberadaan Lovino Vargas, tim _theatrical_ mereka sudah bisa melihat ajalnya. mana ada yang mau menghidupi mantan tim buangan seperti mereka?

"Meninggal… karena?"

_"Dibunuh seseorang. Ditusuk tepat di bagian abdomen; entah sia_―_"_

Suara tersebut tidak dapat terdengar lagi di telinga milik sang _Briton_. Suara tersebut mendadak terputus, dan yang ia dengar hanyalah nada-nada putus yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia. Bagus, sekarang ia sudah kehilangan adiknya entah kemana, dan kini sutradaranya meninggal. Kalau sutradaranya meninggal, bagaimana ia bisa menghidupi dirinya nanti? Ia tak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mementaskan drama, dan permintaan masyarakat terhadap drama mematok standar yang tinggi. Dengan keadaan sekarang, akan susah baginya untuk mencari tim baru, apalagi bekerja sendirian.

_"Nah, sudah kukatakan kalau ini semua salahmu, kan? Kau sendiri yang tak percaya, dan masih berusaha membantah kenyataannya. Sudah, terima sajalah…"_

Diiringi dengan tawa yang makin membahana, ia membanting pintu kamarnya. Sudah cukup! Ia tak perlu semua ini lagi! Tidak bisakah ia diberikan hidup yang damai, tanpa ada kendala dan permasalahan? Ia merasa bahwa dirinya kini mulai mengalami kegilaan, tetapi ia juga tak tahu harus mengutarkan masalahnya kepada siapa. Ia tak percaya psikiater, atau kepada orang-orang lainnya kecuali adiknya yang tersayang itu.

Kala itu, hujan turun dengan deras. Masih jam sepuluh pagi, tetapi hujan yang membuat banyak pejalan kaki mengusir diri dari jalanan sekitar, tidak membuat lelaki bernama Arthur Kirkland itu patah semangat menerobos hujan. Ia ingin mencari Alfred, dan selanjutnya ia ingin kabur dari hidup ini. Sudah cukup lelahnya selama beberapa hari ini, setelah penampilan yang menguras tenaga, makhluk aneh yang mendadak muncul entah darimana, adiknya yang pergi dari rumah, dan sekarang, sutradaranya telah tiada. Sudah, sudah cukup.

Sebuah pinta yang keluar dari hujan, pinta yang tak akan terdengar oleh siapa pun walau ia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Katakan padaku… kalau semuanya ini adalah mimpi…"

.

_"Ini bukanlah mimpi. Kau saja yang tak mau menerima kenyataan yang menyedihkan."_

__– ・–

_45 hari kemudian_

Entah sudah berapa hari, atau minggu. Bahkan mungkin berapa bulan ia sudah merasa begitu terbiasa hidup di tengah-tengah rasa depresi yang kian hari kian membunuhnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan benda-benda yang melayang, suara-suara yang mencekam, dan juga objek-objek tak jelas lainnya yang bisa mendadak muncul, atau kemudian menghilang lagi. Sesekali jatuh, lalu melayang, berusaha membunuhnya berkali-kali. Arthur tak perlu ambil pusing untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal semacam ini; hanya orang itu saja yang bisa melihatnya. _Makhluk_ bedebah yang ingin sekali ia cincang menjadi belasan potong, kalau saja ia bisa.

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ruangan yang semakin lama semakin terasa gelap. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan bau anyir yang muncul entah kemana. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sosok bayangan menakutkan nan mencekam itu, yang sesekali akan datang, dan melukai badannya, sebelum Arthur tersadar bahwa semuanya itu hanyalah mimpinya. Mimpinya yang kini ia lihat setiap hari, seperti asupan wajib sehari-harinya.

Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian bahwa dirinya nyaris ditabrak mobil, dicopet, dan juga hampir didorong jatuh dari jembatan. Yang makin menambah permasalahan juga, bahwa Alfred pun juga tak kunjung kembali.

Lain dari itu, Kiku tak terdengar juga kabarnya, selain dari fakta bahwa ia telah berpulang ke kampung halamannya untuk menjalankan bisnis baru di tempatnya sana, sekaligus menjaga ibunya yang telah renta, setidaknya sebelum ibunya satu itu benar-benar menghadap kepada Tuhan di atas sana―kalau memang ada. Tapi mau tak mau pun ia harus percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada. Ia sudah melihat banyak makhluk mistis, tak terkecuali makhluk sarap yang bisa-bisanya mirip dengannya, dan seharusnya ia tak merasa terganggu.

Seharusnya, tetapi makhluk ini berbeda, dan ia tak berniat untuk mencari tahu karena apa pun yang ia lakukan dan tanyakan, sang makhluk bedebah hanya akan menjawab : _"Bagaimana jika kau mati secepatnya saja?"_

Ia melihat wajahnya di balik cermin. Wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat tua. _Rigor mortis_? Sepertinya tidak. Ia tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tetapi sejak kapan ia melihat wajahnya kini telah berkeriput, seperti kakek-kakek? Tak usah ditambah lagi deskripsi tentang kepalanya yang terlihat keluar banyak sekali cacing dan berbau anyir, perlahan-lahan menggerogoti rambutnya sampai akhirnya botak.

Ia sudah terlalu mual. Ia ingin semuanya ini berakhir!

"Aku ingin semuanya ini berakhir… tidakkah kau mau berhenti menggangguku?"

Mad Hatter tertawa. Seperti biasanya, tawanya kian membahana dan sangat tak nyaman untuk didengar. _"Makanya, cepatlah mati. Aku tak perlu mengingatkan padamu perkara itu sampai berulang kali, bukan?"_

Mati…

Beberapa hari yang lalu, pikiran itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya, tetapi ia semakin merasa gila jika ia terus terbiasa dengan segala kondisi rumahnya yang kini berantakan. Ia tak punya penghasilan, tak punya keluarga, tak punya teman. Tak punya makna hidup, dan tak ada yang mau menerima dirinya untuk dipekerjakan, karena dirinya dirasa tidak mampu! Hah, sok tahu saja mereka…

…walau itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia saja tidak mampu untuk bertahan dari semua cobaan ini.

_"Dunia itu memang kasar. Aku sudah mencoba memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kau masih tak mau mengerti juga."_

Suara pintu yang digedor seseorang… ah, mungkin kreditur yang akan segera merampas barang-barangnya sesaat lagi. Sudah beberapa waktu terakhir ia mengutang terlalu banyak untuk minum-minum, dan kini sudah habis masa untuknya berlari dari penagih hutang tersebut. Arthur mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari salah satu lemari di kamarnya tersebut, dan menatap _hand gun_ hitam tersebut. Untuk apa ia mengambil pistol tersebut? Mengusir para kreditur yang kini telah membobol lantai satunya? Atau…

_"Adikmu membencimu. Temanmu tak ada yang peduli padamu. Semuanya sudah meninggalkanmu, dan apa yang kau punya, kini semuanya akan dirampas, karena memang kau tak pernah pantas untuk memiliki apa pun."_

Ia tidak ingin mati, ia tidak ingin mati. Jangan rampas apa pun lagi, karena ia tidak ingin mati…

_"Ikutlah aku, dan semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir."_

…ia ingin mati saja.

"_How sane I would like to be right now so things wouldn't make sense_."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan surat wasiat tak tertulis baginya, sebelum ia menarik pelatuk pistol yang terarah pada mulutnya dan yang kini telah membuat nyawanya berpulang pada neraka.

Arthur Kirkland telah mati.

Sementara dari ujung jendela kecil tersebut, nampak bayangan yang sama persis dengan lelaki yang menggantung dirinya tersebut. Tawa yang bahagia nan membunuh, karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah nyawa yang ia incar-incar. Bukankah dengan demikian, ia bisa mendapatkan waktu hidup yang jauh lebih lama lagi? Tawanya semakin membahana, mengingat bahwa harapannya akhirnya menjadi terkabul; sudah tercapai baginya, untuk menguasai sihir yang tak pernah dikuasai orang lain, Kehidupan Abadi.

Bayangan itu, Mad Hatter, keluar dari balik kaca tersebut. Badannya kini telah penuh dan dapat melawan realita, setidaknya sesaat untuk menangkap pada nyawa putih yang melayang. Ia tarik sedikit tangan miliknya, dan memakan nyawa putih tersebut dengan penuh kegembiraan. Dengan begini tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkannya. Semuanya berada di tangannya kini.

_"Ah, I still need more of '**Me**...'"_

Dan demikianlah, sekali lagi, dan untuk berkali-kali selanjutnya, Mad Hatter pergi untuk mengarungi dimensi lain, mencari "dirinya" yang lain lagi. Karena ia rakus, karena ia ingin menjadi yang terkuat.

Hanya demi sebuah hidup yang berkepanjangan, hidup tanpa makna...

**The End...?**

* * *

**Pesan Moral :** Manusia memang selalu menginginkan hal yang tak terbatas. Tetapi jangan sampai hal yang tak terbatas itu melenyapkan makna hidupmu.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Seharusnya Alfred sudah tahu bahwa inilah yang akan ia temui setelah ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kakaknya.

Seharusnya ia sudah sadar bahwa Arthur memang terlalu menderita, sampai-sampai ia bisa-bisanya ditemukan mati di kamarnya sendiri, dengan cermin yang masih utuh, posisi kamar yang masih bersih―terkecuali karena kondisi kamar yang sedikit berdebu dan bau anyir karena melihat mayat yang sudah dirasa terongok disana selama lebih dari 5 hari―dan semuanya memang nampak normal saja.

Alfred mengangkat tubuh yang kini telah membusuk tersebut. Tak peduli bahwa yang ia peluk sudah mati, dengan mata yang terbelak membuka, dan sebuah pistol yang tergenggam pada tangan kanan tersebut. Setitik air mata muncul di sudut mata sang adik, dan tangannya yang besar menutup kedua mata mayat yang membelak tersebut setelah kematiannya.

"Sedih sekali, akhirnya pun kau mati dimakan ilusi."

– ・–

March Hare tertawa.

Ia menenggak kembali _red wine_ miliknya, melancarkan wajah puasnya.

"Tragisnya," kembali, ia menyunggingkan senyuman santainya, yang menyembunyikan teror dibaliknya, "Mad Hatter itu... untuk apa berusaha melawan batasan yang telah ditentukan oleh Sang Pencipta? Padahal yang namanya mantra "Hidup Abadi" itu tak pernah ada dan... Sekarang telah kumiliki "eksistensinya" dan kini ia tak akan bisa kembali ke tempat ini, dan biarkan dirinya mengarungi waktu tanpa tujuan dalam hidup yang tak berbatas. Bukankah begitu, Ratu-ku?"

Sang Ratu kembali tertawa, "Seperti itulah. Akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkan si penyihir gila satu itu dari Wonderland." Lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Penyihir gila itu, benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya karena ia terlalu kuat, dan benar, tak kusangka, rencanaku bisa berhasil. Ini semua berkatmu, March Hare. Tapi kalau boleh kutahu, bagaimana caramu menghilangkan 'eksistensi' dari Mad Hatter? Kau tahu, aku tak memintamu untuk membunuhnya, karena percuma saja, setelah membunuh dirinya, ia akan terlahir kembali, segalanya dengan ingatan, pemikiran, dan visi yang sama."

"Yang kuminta dari Mad Hatter adalah "eksistensinya." Jadi, kuberikan padanya kekuatan untuk mengarungi waktu dan dimensi, dengan konsekuensi ia tak akan dianggap nyata di dunia mana pun ia berada kini. Tentu saja, itu membuatnya tak punya wujud aslinya lagi dan bagaimana pun caranya, ia tak akan bisa kembali ke Wonderland," March Hare menjelaskan, "Tapi, bodohnya dia, dengan pikiran jika ia masih memiliki kekuatan sihirnya dan hidup sepanjang masa, hal-hal semacam itu tak masalah. Padahal eksistensinya adalah keseluruhan dari apa yang dia punya. Jika itu diambil, sama saja tak ada artinya untuk hidup abadi."

"Kau tetap membuatnya memiliki semua sihir-sihirnya? Bukankah itu sama saja berbahaya?"

"Sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, bukan, Ratuku," sang March Hare lanjut menjelaskan, sembari meminum _wine_-nya, "Ia hanya akan menjadi makhluk yang terjebak dalam distorsi dimensi dan waktu. Semua sihir yang ia pelajari tak akan ada artinya, bagaimana pun caranya. Untuk menempatkan secara mudahnya, aku hanya membuat eksistensinya dianggap seperti ilusi semata." _Walau harus kukatakan, ilusi yang berbahaya, memang. _March Hare menambahkan hal itu dalam dirinya saja.

"Jadi, semua sudah selesai kini?"

"Sudah. Semua sudah selesai." Sang March Hare membenarkan posisi jasnya yang sedikit berantakan, "Sekarang, bolehkah kuminta pembayaranku? Kau tentu masih ingat, apa yang kuminta kan?"

"Ah, kau menginginkan 'kebebasanku' sekarang?" sang Ratu mendesah. Ternyata saatnya datang juga, "Silakan ambil sekarang juga. Aku sudah tak peduli akan apa pun. Toh si Mad Hatter itu sudah tak ada lagi kini dan kupercayakan segala kemakmuran dan kebebasan Wonderland padamu, March Hare."

Sang Ratu menyunggingkan seringai sadisnya, walau keseluruhan wajahnya masih tetap tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, dan segaris warna biru terpancar dari matanya. Segaris warna yang memancarkan kepuasan karena kini, seorang yang sangat tak ia inginkan telah pergi selamanya dari "Wonderland."

Walau itu berarti "kebebasan" dari dirinya sendiri pun harus dikorbankan, semenjak masa kini hingga hidupnya yang akan datang berkali-kali nantinya, rasanya tak masalah.

Semua hanya untuk Wonderland-nya, Wonderland-nya yang paling ia cintai.

"Baiklah Ratuku. Mohon diingat, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini, bahkan hingga kau mati lalu terlahir kembali, kau akan terus terikat kontrak denganku."

"Tentu, March Hare... Ah, bukan." Ucapnya, tertahan, "Maksudku, _Francis_."

Dan pergilah March Hare, keluar dari ruangan besar di istana sang Ratu.

**End of Epilogue**

* * *

_Semua makhluk itu, semuanya, sama saja._

_Sama saja bodohnya._

* * *

**Cast**

Arthur Kirkland ( yang tadi disebut-sebut Kelinci Kurir sebagai "Alice" ) : **UK**

Alfred Jones : **US**

Mad Hatter : **Pirate!UK**

March Hare ( disini disebut juga Kelinci Kurir / Kelinci Gila ) : **France**

Dormouse : **Canada**

Queen of Heart : **Pirate!America**

* * *

**A/N : **Oke... _Believe it or not_, cerita yang terinspirasi dari skrip drama **_Walking with Shadows _**milik **_Ben Myers _**ini tadinya mau saya publish buat IHAFest Desember 2011 lalu. Tapi berhubung tiga hari sebelum publish saya harus pergi ( dan walau saya kebut cerita ini semaleman ) tetep aja nggak jadi-jadi orz. Jadi saya publish aja sekarang. Cerita ini dibuat terutama untuk **Lummiera** yang dari dulu-dulu udah maksa pengen ngebutin cerita ini ( dan juga karena saya udah ditodong Berreta sama ade kelas saya untuk cerita ini ) jadi saya kelarin aja ya. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan karena saya emang bukan spesialis horror, apalagi gore dan thriller #bows.

Btw quote _"How sane I would like to be right now so things wouldn't make sense." _Itu saya ambil dari ceritanya _"Opaque" _punya **Childish Sadism**. Keren loh, ceritanya. Walaupun harus dibaca berkali-kali biar ngerti bener-bener ada apa yang terjadi disitu.

Sekian dulu ah. Ada yang bersedia ninggalin review?


End file.
